Quicksilver v Roxy
by leiko47seta
Summary: An incredible surfer meets a diligent scientist and sparks fly. What happens when tempers flair and jealosy arouses? EK or KK? you vote!
1. Chapter 1

Okies, this story is based loosely on Gidget because of the surf stuff and some of the plot but I'm changing it up a bit. The pairing is k/k probably or something.  
  
Flames r tolerated but not celebrated.  
  
Rurouni kenshin belongs to Shonen Jump Comics and Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Chapter Uno

* * *

  
  
Kamiya Kaoru sat on her bed staring at the ceiling in her home by the beach. She watched as the blades of her ceiling fan spun slowly, barely awake from the summer boredom which affects ever high school teenager over their three months of vacation. The anticipation for college had all but worn off and so her life had gone back to its steady and might I add slow pace. Her favorite band, The Offspring, kept repeating itself but she made no move to turn it off. The story of her life.  
  


At age 18 she was a slender girl in a middle to upper class suburban home. Ever since her mother died at the age of 8 and her father's untimely death she and her brother Yahiko had been living with her aunt and uncle. It wouldn't have been a bad predicament however being the prude that he was Hajime Saitou was an overbearing man not to mention a workaholic police chief. Also living with her was her cousin Megumi. Megumi was quite the opposite of Kaoru and was the only daughter of the Takani side of the family. She was staying with Saitou to study under Dr. Gensai to become a world-renowned doctor. Today, however, Megumi was in the mood for something else.  
  
The day was bright sunny with the standard bird chirping and breeze blowing through the trees. It was peaceful until Megumi's multiple amounts of friends decided to stop for a visit. The unruly amounts being: Sekihara Tae, Komagata Yumi, Kamatari, Shura and Tae's younger sister Tsubame. All of a sudden the whole house became loud and animated.  
  


"Great, another fabulous morning with the pep squad," Kaoru thought sarcastically, her eyes never leaving the fan blades. It wasn't that she had a problem with these girls it's just whenever they were around she felt so out of place. She wasn't into clothes, hair and the latest episode of the O.C. The fact was Kamiya Kaoru was a tomboy and proud of it.  
  


"O my god!" she heard a voice cry from Megumi's room. "Did you see what happened last night? Did you see the look on her face when...?" The voice continued.

(a/n seriously I have no idea what ppl see in that show. I never could finish an episode so I can't really type in the rest of the sentence.)

'Seriously I have no idea what people see in that show. I ended up laughing my head off. Rich kids and their problems, wow what entertainment.' Kaoru thought. 'There're a bunch of girls getting in "Bitch fights"' as she called them.

(a/n don't get mad at me for hating the show these are my friends thoughts too.)  
  


"Hey Megumi! Speaking of totally cute guys, there's a new surf boy in town. They say he surfs from place to place and that's all he does. You want to go check him out, I hear he's the got the best body around. Not to mention the standard." The voice that sounded like Yumi said.

"Yeah, sounds fun, hold on let me invite tanuki over. Uncle Saitou says were not bonding enough, whatever that means." She could hear Megumi reply.  
  
(Scene change)  
  
"No way in hell" snorted Kaoru as Megumi held up a skimpy bikini she wanted her to wear.  
  
"Watch your damn tongue Tanuki" she could hear her uncle reprimand from down stairs."  
  
"How the hell does he do that?" Kaoru muttered under her breath. It was eerie how he knew every time she swore. What was even stranger is that he just swore reprimanding her for swearing. Confused, she shrugged it off.  
  
"Why not Tanuki?" Megumi pouted still holding the bikini.  
  
"Because I'm not a slut that's why!" Kaoru huffed.  
  


"Fine be ugly I don't care, such a sad thing to see that body go to waste." The defeated Megumi retorted and stalked off. "Just be ready in five minuets because Tae is picking us up."

Kaoru got off her bed in slipped into a one peace and wore her usual cargos and over large tee shirt. She put on her krocs (a/n there not yellow!) and her super stylish op sunglasses and wore her extremely trendy hickory crawdads hat backwards. (scene change(

After barely surviving the endless droning of Brittany's Toxic for the millionth time in a row the caravan finally made it to the beach. While Megumi and her friends undressed and decided to cover themselves in tanning oil, she started walking towards a building to the side of the road a.k.a. her home away from home, the dive shop.

"Hey Tanuki!" Megumi called stretching out her tan body on a towel to the appeasement of various men on the beach. Kaoru turned to face her cousin. "Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to the shop to see if I can catch a boat out." She called resuming her walk towards the broken down building.  
  
"Ok, well tell Sano I said to grow a brain" she called and her tanuki cousin waved a hand to say she acknowledged Megumi's comment.  
  
(Scene Change)

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara was a well-known surfer on the beach but he was also the owner of a small dive shop on the beach. Currently he was lounging in his tiki decorated "office" yawning and picking out earwax from his head. Although, not the responsible type he managed to keep the shop in order with much help from Kaoru.  
  


"G'mornin Sano, Megumi says hi." Kaoru greeted as she stepped though the door as it clanged against the metal bells to alert when someone has entered or left.  
  


"Oi, Jou-chan, what's up? Sano replied getting up out of his beanbag chair. Kaoru flung her hat and sunglasses onto Sano's workstation. "You going to guide today or should I." The truth was, when Kaoru was the dive master on the tours the male population of divers seemed to rise and as much as Sano loved Kaoru as a sister he still loved making gambling money on the side.  
  


"I'll go. Is Soujiro here, he's supposed to be here." Kaoru replied. She began getting her dive bag and tank ready for the dive.  
  
"I think he's in the back, he's doing the boating stuff today I think" said Sano who was working reception today. He gave Kaoru the roster of people that were on the tour.  
  
(Scene change)

* * *

"Okay Gentleman, if you need assistance Soujiro will be on the boat supervising and I will be by the reef if you need anything." Kaoru said. "Remember to stay with your group or partner and stay within the dive flags."  
  
"I know I could use some of her assistance." Snickered a man to his friend. Kaoru hearing this rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time they used that line and it wouldn't be the last.  
  
(Scene Change)  
  
Kaoru was enjoying her time by the reef. Her dive partner was close by so that wasn't a problem. She took pictures of various corals for her summer paper on marine life. She was trying to remain still so as the current wouldn't smudge the picture. There was high visibility making the perfect day for a dive.  
  
She was about to take a picture of one of the most brilliant colored ray she had ever seen but a something grabbed her shoulder and yanked her up. The ray moved on as she was dragged up further. "What the fu..." her head was rammed into something solid and she blanked out.  
  
(Scene Change)

* * *

She awoke slightly afterward. She cleared her vision and saw that she was in a tiny hut that concluded of one cot, the one she was laying on, one table, two chairs, and a shelf full of miscellaneous items. After wondering where the hell she was she tried to get up however the throbbing pain in her head halted her actions.  
  
"Well this is just peachy," she thought as she sat up slowly.  
  
"So sleeping beauty has finally woken up huh?' a cool voice asked as from a corner of the room.  
  
"Where am I?" she said with clear defiance. "And where's my stuff?"  
  


"You mean the dive stuff; well I would think it's on the bottom of the ocean right now." The voice replied. The owner of the voice finally came into view. He had strikingly white hair and an incredible body. His turquoise eyes pierced into her blue defiant ones.  
  


"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!!!!!" she yelled. "DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING THERE. IT TOOK MONTHS TO SAVE FOR THAT STUFF!!!!!" Kaoru stopped to breath and then continued. "ARE YOU THE ASSHOLE WHO GAVE ME A CONCUSSION AND LEFT MY STUFF IN THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN?!!!"  
  


"Actually, no, if you have a bone to pick; you better go to the Battousai. He's the one that saved your life." Enishi chuckled. This woman had character and he liked that. He figured that she wasn't in need of help in the first place but hey who was he to argue.

"Who the heck is the Battousai, and more importantly is he going to pay for damages?" Kaoru snapped.

A startling voice came from behind her. "I'm the Battousai and, no, I am not paying for anything."

"The hell your not." She turned and faced the masculine voice in the doorway. What she saw was the most interesting man she had ever seen. His amber eyes glinted back at her which contrasted against his fiery bright hair.

"I do believe a thank you is in order for saving your life." He commented in a mocking manner.  
  
"O yes let me thank you for loosing 5,000 dollars worth of equipment in the ocean and causing me a concussion, I will forever be in your debt." Kaoru snapped coldly.  
  
"You were the one that wasn't moving. You were just floating in the middle of the ocean." Battousai replied.  
  
"I wasn't drowning you nimrod I was taking pictures. If I have the Bends you are so going to pay." Kaoru shouted.  
  
Note: the bends is a problem that arouses when a diver rises to quickly. They have an uneven amount of gases, which causes bubbles in the blood stream. Those that have the Bends will have to stay in a decompression chamber. Another problem that might occur is when a diver rises to quickly the air in their lungs expanding. Since they were under pressure they have compressed air in their lungs which when expands may cause the lungs to explode. Divers must be sure to rise three feet per minuet as to even out the pressure.  
  
"We'll this is a great way to say thank you." Battousai snorted and stalked out of the tiny shack. She heard clapping from the first man she met. She glared daggers at him as well.  
  
"I'm sure you find this indisputably entertaining you obtuse two by four." She commented.  
  
"My, aren't you the little cynic. You're probably the first to every talk back to the Battousai and have no physical injuries at all." The man replied. "By the way my name's Yukishiro Enishi. I'm new around care to show me around."  
  
"How about a time when this migraine isn't impairing my vision?" She answered as Enishi laughed.  
  
The door to the shack burst open and Sano's towering figure stood in the doorway. "Jou-chan! What happened to you?" Sou is so worried. Some other divers found your stuff and brought on the boat but we couldn't find you." Sano finally looked at the man who was also currently occupying the room. "Enishi, I didn't know you knew Jou-chan. You know tanuki if you wanted alone time with Enishi you could have just said so instead of sneaking off." He winked at Kaoru who turned pink and punched him in the arm. Enishi just laughed again and that was the beginning to a most bizarre summer indeed.

* * *

Fini I know the ending could be better but I didn't want it to be a cliffhanger so there ya go. Kenshin will have more of a part and Kaoru will join up the surf crew. This will lead to more teasing by Megumi and endless embarrassment for Kaoru. Yes it was boring but it'll get better. There's some surf stuff a gang thing a Enishi kenshin fight and so forth.  
  
Anyways I'll update soon I guess. Hmm REVEIWs would be nice but I'm not forcing you I'm just saying it might be a decent gesture to REVIEW or maybe I should just not update. Hmmm. Your choice.  
  
Vote for EK or KK  
  
Anyways I'm going to rot my brain with some anime now later dudes.  
  
- Leiko 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo my hommies! I'm back and so is the next chapter. Sorta procrastinating so I don't have to do my Civics homework, or study for exams. I hate Civics, if you've read my other stories you can tell. Only two weeks and I never have to see the demon they call my teacher. YES YES YES!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin it belongs to the mater genius Nobuhiro Watsuki and his affiliations such as Shonen Jump.  
  
P.S. Those that don't have Rurouni Kenshin Greatest Beg/Ending theme go buy it.

* * *

Last Chapter  
  
You know tanuki if you wanted alone time with Enishi you could have just said so instead of sneaking off." He winked at Kaoru who turned pink and punched him in the arm. Enishi just laughed again and that was the beginning to a most bizarre summer indeed.

* * *

This Chapter  
  
"So they call you Tanuki huh," Enishi smirked. "It suits you"  
  
"Are you implying something?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Chill out spitfire don't go blowing my head off just cause the shoe fits." He grinned in a sardonic fashion.  
  
"Men" she grunted and rolled her eyes. She glanced around the cramped shack she had been laying in for what seemed like forever.  
  
"C'mon all introduce you to the rest of the guys" Enishi chuckled and grabbed her wrist and went out onto the beach.

* * *

Kaoru looked around and found that she was not far from where Tae had parked her car. She could see Megumi and company further down the beach playing with a beach ball showing off their tans in a seductive manner.

There was a group of guys gathered around the small hut. She figured out it was located by some tide pools and a small hill covered in rocks. The guys were waxing their boards or doing what regular guys do. Unintentionally trying to beat each other to a pulp without causing actual damages. (You know when they go steal ppl's stuff and then fight over nothing.) Kaoru always found it slightly animalistic.

Ironic isn't it that humans find themselves more advanced than the whole animal kingdom but they play fight just like most mammal predators.

"So Tanuki, meet the rest of the gang. This is Makoto Shishio, Katsuhiro Tsunan, Shinomori Aoshi, (yay) and you already know Sano, Battousai, and me." Enishi introduced pointing with the appropriately with each turn. "Guys this is Kaoru"

"Yo, ain't she a bit short?" the guy that was called Aoshi spoke up.

"Do you have a problem with short people? I would rather be short than a foot short of being an ice cube personified." Kaoru replied coldly.

"Major diss she served you, better shape up." The Katsu person laughed along with every one besides Aoshi and Battousai.

"By the way," Sano spoke up. "Tanuki here is buds with those girls with the beach ball, so be nice and maybe she'll hook me up with Megumi."

"Tanuki?" the group all laughed as Kaoru stood smoldering. She promptly hit Sano in the stomach and much to her pleasure made an "Oof" sort of sound.

"So Tanuki, I guess you're one of us now." Katsu grinned.

Battousai who had been quietly sitting on a rock till then finally spoke up. "Enishi you can't be seriously considering to let this poor excuse for a girl be in our group do you?"

"Actually that may not be such a bad idea, she looks like she'd add some spice into our monotonous life, what do you think guys?" Enishi drawled lazily. Kaoru wasn't really sure what to say to that and as a result stood there and looked clueless.

There was an assortment of cheers from the guys as they thought over the idea. "I guess you're overruled Battousai old buddy." Sano smirked as he put his arm around Kaoru's neck.

"I think as an induction ceremony Jo-Chan goes and buys us some burgers what do you say?" Sano announced.

Another assortment of cheers rose from the guys. "Fine, fine I'll get you guys some food." Kaoru relinquished. She took her money out of her handy dandy waterproof stuff holder. She took the orders from everyone and began walking to the burger store.

Battousai tapped Enishi on the shoulder and asked to speak with him. "You can't seriously accept her into our group. She doesn't even surf and she's a kid." He blurted when they went inside the hut.

"From what I've heard from Sano she just finished high-school. She was valedictorian and works at the scuba shop and marine lab. I don't think she's that much of a kid." Enishi replied.

"She's hot tempered and temperamental and aggravating, and snobbish, and naïve, and..." Battousai stuttered.

"Spirited, witty, sharp tongued, gorgeous, and has enough brains to contemplate the literary works of Shakespeare. Yeah she's going to drag us down the drain. Listen Kenshin I think she could be a great ally I mean the more the merrier right." Enishi finished for him.

Kenshin couldn't respond and so welcomed his defeat with an amber death glare and a stalk out of the room.

Kaoru was outside with two hamburgers for each guy and was trying her best to hand them out to the hands groping for food without dropping them.

After seeing Battousai go off in a huff she followed him to his rock a few yards away from the hut. He was staring towards the ocean ignoring that her presence completely.

"Hey," Kaoru spoke up, "you could at least look at me when I'm talking to you." Kenshin glanced at her but turned back towards the sea. "Peripheral vision doesn't count." She pouted. She then stood up walked around his rock and sat on another one in front of him but he was staring passed her not at her.

"Here's your burger, you should eat it before it gets cold." Kaoru threw the burger at him, which he easily caught. "Sorry, but Sano took your other one." Kaoru spoke gently. Kenshin looked up curiously at the girl in front of him First she was acting all high and mighty and now what was with the goody two shoos thing. It was to him slightly unnerving.

"I'm not hungry." He replied in his frivolous manner.

"Then you don't have to eat but I bought it for you." Kaoru replied. "Listen, I just want to apologize for the way I acted. I guess I was just a little uptight about it so I'm sorry."

This comment blew Kenshin completely out the water. He didn't know what to expect but this was defiantly a surprise. She blew hot and cold whenever she wanted to.

"So, what do you say we start over I'm Kamyia Kaoru, and you?" she stuck out her hand.

"Himura, Kenshin Himura." He replied absentmindedly.

"Well it's nice to make your acquaintance." She stuck out her hand.

"Well, sorry but I can't say the same." He smirked trying to get on her nerves. "See you around Tanuki!" and he walked passed her towards the shack. "By the way thanks for the burger."

'What an incubus pig of a man' Kaoru fumed as he left.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter two. The next chapter probably wont be posted for about two weeks after exams but maybe I can sneak in a chapter.  
  
By the way keep voting on pairings.  
  
Quote of the day: M'am would it make you feel any better if we said we're on a mission from God? –The Blues Brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs SCHOOL IS FINALY OVER! IT MUST BE A MIRACLE!!!! NO MORE JANSTER YEAY. NO MORE CIVICS. NO MORE SUCKY SOCIAL ISSUE PROJECTS. HORRAY SOMEONE MUST LIKE ME UP THERE.  
  
RANDOM RANTS DONE. Ok let's tone it back down. Deep breath in, out. Okay. Which reminds me I have summer school but that's okay because my civics teacher is not teaching it.  
  
As you can tell I'm hyper right now and my internet doesn't work and since finals are over I am updating my story for you guys. Muchos gracias to those who reviewed and especially kean for the constructive criticism I'll try and redo some of the stuff and thanks for the advise.  
  
For everyone else I love reviews!! So friends and potential flamers what will happen in this latest update READ ON!!!!  
  
( / )   
  
/´¯ ¯ /  
/ (¯ '   
'   
¯ ´¯   
¯ ¯ ´ Found this on some guys nifty resume thing on somewhers  
Rock On / wonder if it'll work?  
  
LAST Chapter  
  
Kaoru tries to make amends but Kenshin ignores her.  
  
This Chapter  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
'Why was mister all mighty Battousai such a jack-ass' Kaoru thought numbly. The only reason she apologized was because she didn't liked leaving loose ends lying around. It wasn't worth all the trouble keeping track of who would betray you or simply taunt you when you need help, you know. It was easier just being on friendly acquaintance terms rather then holding grudges for the rest of your life.  
  
Life was too short.  
  
'Besides,' Kaoru thought 'all my gear got picked up so no harm done right. Since she was alive and her lungs didn't explode I think I'm ok.'  
  
Back to third person  
  
It had been two days since Kaoru's bizarre inauguration into Enishi's group. She didn't exactly know if they were friends or acquaintances or what but she was apprehensive about seeing them again or maybe she was flat out avoiding them.  
  
On that morning Kaoru and her sisters merry band decided to go see TROY!!!! (Much of the later happenings and teasing that Kaoru goes through is what I endure every day by some friends that will remain nameless cough Leslie cough.)  
  
Now as the reader might have guessed Kaoru was not a guy crazy or obsessive about a certain Orlando Bloom cough Marvy cough but she did appreciate a hot body cough Brad Pitt cough when she saw one.  
  
(Maybe I should get a cough drop of two? Because my friends are so comical as I am I will tell my story through this as not to embarrass my friends or myself further. Take note: most of this is true except for the car bit.)  
  
Confusion was a good word to describe Kaoru's thoughts. Not reading the Odyssey or the Iliad made the movie a confusing mess of characters and plot lines. The one thing she did understand was the Trojan horse, which was coming at the end of the movie.  
  
Through the film she kept annoying Megumi and Tae with questions about what exactly Agamemnon was doing and why Paris was a wimp. The last bit earning her an elbow from Tae on her pressure point. Kaoru had to admit, that for someone who aspired to be a chef she could elbow really hard.  
  
She then spent the rest of the movie in anticipation for the only part she understood and talking to Tsubame who agreed with her that Orlando Bloom was a wimp and Achilles definitely was hotter.  
  
Twenty minuets before the movie ended her cell phone started to ring. She ran out of the movie theater as to not disturb anyone further.  
  
"What?!" she asked irritably not wanting to miss the rest of the Hector/Achilles fight.  
  
"Hey Jo-chan What's up lately." The Sano's deep voice drawled.  
  
"Listen Sano I'm in the middle of a movie right now and I don't want to miss the ending so can you call back." She rushed.  
  
"Actually I have a confession to make." Sano whispered. He paused before the word confession as if hiding something. He sounded apprehensive about something making Kaoru nervous.  
  
"Yeah I'm listening. Go on." She replied.  
  
"I...um. I." he stuttered.  
  
"Come on Sano spit it out." Kaoru was now in between nervous and irritated because she figured the fight was almost over.  
  
"I sorta borrowed your jeep and well...."  
  
"What did you do to my car?" Kaoru gritted her teeth. 'Why is it that every expensive item I buy is being trashed?' she thought hoping the outcome of the sentence wasn't as bad as it sounded.  
  
"It's gone!" he blurted.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kaoru screamed earning glares from several people around her.  
  
"I only left it for a second, I swear." The stream of words coming out of his mouth, were rushing at an incomprehensible speed. "I just went out to get a hot dog and when I turned around the jeep was gone!"  
  
"Sano! Where the heck are you?" she screamed temporarily forgetting the movie and running out or the cinema.  
  
"I'm done by the hot dog shop down the street from the cinema."  
  
'How convenient I can just kill the stupid rooster-head now instead after I get my car back.' She practically ran towards the little hot dog stand.  
  
Two and a half hours later  
  
A tall spiky-haired man standing next a girl a foot shorter than him were standing in front of a dented Jeep laying upside down in the middle of a public park.  
  
"Well at least we found your car Jo-chan" Sano smiled.  
  
"If I didn't need your help flipping my car over I'd kill you."  
  
Kaoru called for a tow truck to come pick up her sadly trashed car. It had dents throughout the body; the muffler the fabric on the roof had been torn, the tires punctured and the engine was billowing smoke. Some of the parts had completely fallen off the car namely the mirrors, and some gizmos that have one important use or another. (Sorry cars aren't really my forte.)  
  
There, Sano and Kaoru sat in the front of the tow truck waiting to go to the mechanic. While Kaoru looked thoroughly pissed Sano sulked and tended to his bruised limbs and ego.  
  
After a twenty-minuet ride to the car shop they finally reached it. As if Kaoru's life could not get any more inconvenient stood a redheaded man of short stature smirking evilly in a car mechanic uniform. Kaoru groaned and commenced hitting her head on the dashboard in succession.  
  
The redhead strutted up to the car with his smirk still etched in place. "Well look who it is, it's the Tanuki and the Rooster." Kaoru groaned again and put her chin on the dashboard attempting and failing to ignore that he was there.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin what up?" Sano smiled doing a little handshake through the window.  
  
"Hello Himura." Kaoru greeted monotonously. "You work here?" she asked dreading his answer.  
  
"Occasionally" he replied coolly. "It seems that I will be working on your jeep for a while. Tsk Tsk You should take care of your possessions better Kamiya san." He mocked.  
  
"You wouldn't charge me extra for a that teensy, tiny, miniscule, very small discussion we had two days ago would you?" Kaoru asked hopefully. She plastered a fake smile with puppy dog eyes for extra emphasis.  
  
"You mean the one where you called me an Asshole, a nimrod and an incubus human being? Are you talking about that conversation?" he smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Come on you wouldn't take advantage of this situation and take away my grocery money for college would you? I mean since you wouldn't want to leave a poor girl defenseless and starving her first semester would you."  
  
"Jo-chan this is becoming disgusting." Sano choked and got out of the car to ask if he could use the phone.  
  
Kenshin was beginning to like this situation. He could mock her shamelessly unless she wanted to get her car back in working order she couldn't do anything about it. It was the ultimate pay back. In truth he didn't really hate the Kamiya girl. She was intriguing to him. He was beginning to like taunting her and seeing how far she'd go before she blew up. Being a person of ignored dignity he called it persuasive tactics rather than blackmail.  
  
"We'll discuss the teams of this agreement at a later date Tanuki" he smirked knowing this irked her. "Until then."  
  
Kaoru's plastered smile was beginig to unravel She was grinding her teeth and glaring at the surfer as he left. When he was out of earshot Kaoru began ranting however, to Kenshin's keen sense of hearing he heard every word and laughed his head of while getting back to work on a Mercedes in the shop.  
  
On her walk home from the mechanics Kaoru saw Megumi and company by the fourth avenue café. She called Megumi and ran up to greet her.  
  
"I can't believe you missed the end of the movie!" Tae screeched. "It was so awesome!" Now all of the girls were talking about it.  
  
"Come on guys you have to tell me what happened. It's not like I planned to leave! Sanosuke totaled my car!" "Now I've got this idiot surfer boy who's going to charge me extra over a tiny disagreement and I missed the ending of Troy." Kaoru managed in one breath.  
  
"You poor thing" Tsubame sympathized being the polite person that she is.  
  
While talking about the movie the conversation between Kaoru and Tsubame came up. "So Tsubame thought Brad Pitt was hot to huh" Megumi mused. "Poor Yahiko won't stand a chance then." Megumi joked as everyone laughed.  
  
"Come on guys. Knock it off. I mean is there anyone who doesn't." Kaoru stuck up for Tsubame.  
  
"O, My God? Kaoru you thought he was hot? The anti-boy liking someone? This is an interesting development." Megumi teased further.  
  
"Megumi, I'm not gay" Kaoru replied.  
  
"I know, but I always figured that you'd grow up to be an old maid living at home with eleven cats."  
  
"Ouch" Tae commented. "Guys he's old and he's married forget it."  
  
"Not everyone is obsessed with Orlando Bloom like you Tae." Yumi stated walking back from getting a cappuccino from the café. She sat herself next to Kamatari whom was stuffing her face with food to busy to talk.  
  
It was already fairly dark and so the group split up to go home. Yumi, Kamatari, Tae and Tsubame lived on a street opposite from Megumi and Kaoru's so they waved goodbye went their separate ways. While crossing the street Kaoru remembered that she had forgotten her hat at the café.  
  
"Megumi, you go on a head I'll catch up to you. I'm just going to get something I left behind." Kaoru called from over her shoulder as she raced back towards the shop.  
  
She found what she was looking for underneath the table she had been sitting at. She grabbed her cap and headed home. The streets were dark and the only light that came was from the occasional street lamps. The streets seemed deserted and eerie and the raven-haired girl could feel the mellow breeze as it blew by.  
  
From one of the underlit ally ways a voice came menacingly. "Hey, what's a little girl doing out at this time of night?"  
  
Kaoru turned towards the voice. "Show yourself," she demanded confidently.  
  
"Its dangerous there's thugs and gangs around here." She could see the bottom of his coat in the dim light of the street lamps. Then she saw that there was more than one. The man stepped into the light at last. His face covered in a scraggly beard and he had scars all over his body. Dressed all in black except for a tan trench coat he stood at least six feet tall.  
  
"Leave me alone" Kaoru spoke quietly and calmly. "  
  
"Now, don't be so impulsive babe you might change you mind and want some company." He laughed. "I can be quite lonely walking alone" the man took another step closer "Can we escort you somewhere like a bus stop, your house, or maybe a hotel room?"  
  
"Piss off" she muttered her patience running dry.  
  
"Were only trying to be friendly. I'm sure once you get to know us you'd love to spend the night." The man took another step closer as did the rest of the group.  
  
"I don't have any money." Kaoru stated.  
  
"I guess you'll have to offer us something else hon." The man replied.  
  
Kaoru had just about enough of this. As soon as the man got range she crouched low and aimed a kick at his legs. He fell forwards ripping Kaoru's sports coat showing a tank top underneath. The other men in the group licked their lips after seeing the freshly exposed skin.  
  
The first of them attacked her aiming to tackle to the ground. She swerved to the side and pushed him to the floor. Then continued to knock him unconscious.  
  
Soon after another man grabbed her from behind. She could feel his grimy hands on her body and felt sick. She elbowed him hard in the stomach. When he let go she punched him squarely in the jaw.  
  
There were around four more men. Two of which brought out a knife. They ran after her trying to slice her. 'Who do these guys think they are' Kaoru thought bringing her fist up in defense.  
  
The two with the knives attacked first. The first aimed at her head and she ducked. The knife clipped some of her hair. She dropkicked the second who came from the side. The first man swung the knife at her again cutting her upper arm. Kaoru angered then punched him in the face.  
  
Another attacker came at her but was soon knocked aside. She managed to knock the knife out of one man's hand and boxed his ears breaking his eardrums. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep his balance after that.  
  
However, she didn't see the other man who was lying on the ground. He picked up one of the knives and drove it into her calf. She screamed in pain as the blood flowed out of her wound dying her socks and shoes red. She kicked the man in the head with her good foot and he cried in pain.  
  
She reached down and pulled the knife from her leg giving a cry of pain. He had punctured into her mussel and it was now bleeding profusely.  
  
She looked up from the wound when she saw a set of feet in her view. She looked up into a barrel of a gun, which was held by the man in the trench coat. "Not gonna kick me with that injury are ya sweet heart." He snickered his mouth twisting into a vicious snarl.  
  
That's it for now but I hope you'll read on to find out what happens next. I promise to update soon. –Leiko  
  
Quote of the day:  
  
What the smurf is going on here? – I love the 70s 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the spelling errors and junk. I am doing spell checker but look at it this way. Maybe the thug is really into shellfish?  
  
Anyways thanks to reviewer people for reading and reviewing this trifle of a story and ect. I am a bit tired today and so don't expect like a super long chapter. I might not get to update every week like I try to during the summer because of Bummer School o wait that's Summer School and camps. It's ok though because the teacher is semi-interesting and in the class we learn some cool stuff and it's a half of a history credit that only takes three weeks rather than a semester so its cool. Anyways I'll stop babbling and begin this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

"Well this sucks." Now what was she going to do. She was staring at the barrel of a gun and all she could think about was that this sucked.  
  
The towering figure and owner of the gun grabbed her neck cutting off the air supply to her lungs. He pushed her up against the tree and the rough bark dug into her back painfully. Her feet lifted from the ground dangling a foot from the grass.  
  
Kaoru clawed at the hands of her captor trying to loosen his grasp. The burning in her lungs was getting worse. She needed air and the previous exercise had used up a great deal of her energy.  
  
Life just wasn't fair was it?

* * *

Our favorite redhead was walking home from his job at the mechanics. His dark sweats and T-shirt made his hair stand out in the night.  
  
He turned at the intersection to see a horrific sight. A towering man was leaning over a girl his hand clenched tightly around her throat. Just this scene was enough to make his blood boil but he looked closer and found he knew this girl. It was Kaoru.  
  
Without a second thought he rushed forward at full speed.

* * *

Kaoru flinched as the disgusting man before her sucked on her ear lobe. She felt like she was going to puke but that would take more energy that she didn't have. The burning in her chest was immense she knew that she wouldn't be conscious much longer and she couldn't think of being completely helpless in the hands of this man. He pulled at her shirt and liked her neck. Now Kaoru knew she had to puke.  
  
With a sudden force she was dropped to the floor unceremoniously. She hit the roots of the tree with a crash landing on her butt. Kaoru couldn't care less about the pain all she knew is that she could breathe.  
  
She panted and tried to breathe in deeply but the world became hazy and disoriented. The last thing she saw was a pair of worried amber eyes.

* * *

Kenshin lept on the man knocking the gun a few yards away. He glared at the now would be attacker. Too angry to say anything his eyes flashed a dangerous amber as the other man cowered in fear.  
  
The fight had ended in a matter of seconds. He kicked the man in the gut and he dropped to the ground where Kenshin beat him to a pulp letting out his anger in every punch and kick.  
  
He ran over to Kaoru's side just to see that her eyes drooping shut. He checked her pulse, which seemed stable, and checked for other injuries. Her tousled hair was spread out coming free of the ribbon she usually kept it in. It was painful to see such a strong spirited person lying defenseless and weak. He figured that the five bodies lying across the grass was her doing.  
  
He flipped open his cell phone and called the hospital to bring an ambulance and the police to pick up some of the neighborhood trash. He then waited for the sirens and flashing lights to come. When the ambulance pulled up he quickly made himself scarce from the scene.

* * *

Groggy. That was one word that would describe Kamiya Kaoru's state of mind.  
  
Irritated. That was one word that would describe Kamiya Kaoru's current temperament.  
  
Pained. That was one word that would describe Kamiya Kaoru's physical state.  
  
This was the formula for an irate teenage girl with nothing to lose. There was one thing that Kaoru hated more than anything else and that was bed rest, which is exactly where she was.  
  
That morning Kaoru woke up in a hospital fully drugged with antibiotics and in need of an attitude adjustment. It took her a while to remember how she got there and the curious amber eyes.  
  
She was sure they looked familiar but she didn't know anyone with amber eyes. She rolled over to the side to see the face of her sleeping cousin and brother. The door opened suddenly and in came a merry band of ruffians.  
  
Sano, Enishi, Soujiro, Katsu, Aoshi and even Kenshin barged into the room as loud as physically possible for six guys. They all had a McDonalds bag filled with all kinds of breakfast goodies. "Guys shut up!" Kaoru hissed but, the damage had been done and her aggravated family members slowly woke up.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Sano teased Megumi.  
  
"Shut up!" an extremely sleepy Megumi slurred rubbing her eyes. Both Yahiko and Megumi had dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep and they were feeling a bit sore from sleeping on the couch.  
  
"What's the big idea waking us up you stupid jerks" Yahiko asserted.  
  
"Well, Good morning to you too Yahiko." Kenshin answered.  
  
"So Tanuki, how are you feeling?" It seemed that Enishi had taken a liking to her nickname and had adopted it as her title. Enishi cocked his head slightly with a crooked smile, his eyes shone with merriment but in truth worry was edging at him from the time he got the news till the present.

'Why am I worrying so much? We only met two days ago?"

As soon as the news had reached Sano he had called a number of Kaoru's friends old and new to check up on her at the hospital. Enishi rushed over right away.  
  
"Don't call me that and I'm feeling as fine as possible I guess." She replied. Enishi smiled at that. "Hey by the way do any of you know someone with amber eyes?' she asked.  
  
Kenshin sent a glare to anyone about to answer that question. "Um no, not that I know of." Katsu replied.  
  
"What are you talking about K..." Enishi abruptly cut off Sano.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"O, no reason." She replied.  
  
"Hey Busu you had us worried sick. Don't you know how to use a cell phone?" Yahiko blurted, he seemed that he finally remembered where he was. All the worry from last night poured into frustrastion this morning.  
  
"Listen you little brat let me see you fight and use a cell phone at the same time." Kaoru snapped.  
  
"Well you managed to call the hospital didn't you?"  
  
"I never did someone else did Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
"Try and make me" Kaoru stuck out her toungue. Just as Yahiko was about to pounce on top of Kaoru the door opened to find a very, very annoyed Saitoh.  
  
"Everyone out! I don't need all of you idiots nagging my niece now leave." He glared at all of her friends.  
  
"Uncle Saitoh do they really have to leave? They can keep me company you know I hate being alone." She gave her biggest puppy-eyed face.

Saitoh also had a tired expression similar to Megumi and Yahiko's when they woke up. Kaoru was feeling a bit guilty about worrying her family so much especially Yahiko.  
  
"Fine, but your not leaving that bed until tomorrow got that and don't even think about trying anything." Kaoru rolled her eyes but beamed in victory.

* * *

Kaoru chatted with her friends and family and the day went by a lot faster for Kaoru. The guys made fun of her ragged appearance and tempted her with real food instead of the hospital "food".  
  
Sano held an Egg McMuffin in front of her face and waved it back and forth. Her eyes followed the muffin never leaving them. Then she stared at her mushy prepackaged meal of eggs and grits. This was insane where was her misoshiru and gohan.  
  
Enishi bit into his muffin with that o so annoying mmm mmm mmm sound. Kaoru mimicked it and put a spoon full of some of her grits into her mouth, made a face and promptly spit the contents of her mouth into the trashcan to the laughter of all of her friends.  
  
"That's it gimmie!!!" she lunged for her muffin and hash browns nearly falling off her bed.

* * *

Kenshin watched with amusement as Kaoru thrashed about trying to steal parts of Enishi's breakfast. He didn't want Kaoru to know it was he who saved her that night. It would just make everything all complicated and that just wasn't his thing. It was better not to get ones self in difficult situations he learned that the hard way and that ws a lesson he wasn't soon going to forget.

* * *

I know weird place to stop and sorta irrelevant but Kenshin doesn't want her to figure out that he saved her due to reasons not yet known. Like I said I can't update as much as I want to but bear with me. Ok I answer some of my reviewers now it's a little late but better late then never right?  
  
blue14() I just got back from a surprise vacation form the Dominican Republic and I'm more invigorated to finish this story. I do love the beach and I hope to live on the beach someday.  
  
Galenahaiel  
  
Thanks for staying with me and reviewing for my chapters you are a great encouragement. I swear a K/K scene will come up in one of the next chapters.  
  
unknown beedee Well there you go. Kenshin to the rescue it wasn't like a huge scene but it will matter later on. Keep reading please.  
  
Kean  
  
You have been a great help in my writing, typing or whatever you call this. Thanks so much for the constructive criticism it helps a lot. Cant thank you enough. Merci beaucoup. Muchos Gracias. Domo Arigato gozaimashita. There that's four languages. Yay!  
  
Even if you weren't mentioned just now I do really appreciate those who voted and other words of encouragement.  
  
Ja, Koko made ni shitte hirune demo shiyou ka na? Well ill leave it here and go take a nap?  
  
TTFN leiko 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola my amigos! An update is here! If you have questions just send a review and I'll try to answer it and just regular constructive criticism is fine. .  
  
Another thing. Some of you may be wondering where are favorite Itachi- musume is. Well clear the way cuz here she comes.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaoru had been out of the hospital for two weeks now. She had gotten a whole lot closer to Enishi and company. Currently she had her Ipod playing Loud, Fast Ramones Their Toughest Hits the song in particular was Beat on the Brat. She had a tee-shirt reading Jimi Hendrix with a matching picture along with the trademark cargos.

The phone rang suddenly and she reached over her bed and answered it. "Hey Tanuki, come down to the beach." It was Enishi.

"Sure gimme a sec. and I'll be right there." Kaoru hung up and put on a bathing suit. She pocketed her Ipod and borrowed Megumi's car because her's was currently out of commission.

She parked Megumi's car and went straight for the little shack, which she found cozy more than anything now that she was used to it. Kenshin was there sitting on his rock next to the shack. He looked perfectly hot lying in the sun next to his board and a pair of sunglasses.

"Yo" She greeted.

"Sup?" he replied. Kenshin had been a slight bit more welcoming now that she was at the shack when not at the lab or dive shop.

"Seen Enishi? He called me down here?" Kenshin pointed out towards the water.

"Enishi?" She called and waved her hands.

Enishi turned around his hair flinging water droplets across the waves also looking extremely hot. "Kaoru come here."

Kaoru went to the waters edge. Enishi by now had reached the shore using his muscular (did everyone see that I spelled it right!!!!) arms to paddle over. When he got close enough he pulled her into the water clothes and everything. Kaoru thinking quickly pulled her Ipod out of the water and managed to save it from it getting completely soaked. She gasped and stood up. "Enishi you are so dead." She was drenched with her hair dripping and bangs covering her face. She quickly put her Ipod on a rock and pulled off her shirt and sandals with it.

She jumped on his head pushing him under the water. He retaliated by picking her up and throwing her into the waves. They were both laughing and gasping for air.

Kaoru sent a huge splash hitting Enishi squarely in the face. Enishi spluttered and began chasing after her. Kaoru noticing she was in trouble made way for shore. Unfortunately her cargos dragged her down; and Enishi was easily able to catch up. He began tickling her mercilessly and Kaoru began to thrash about trying to get away. Various beach-goers looked on curiously.

"Not... Fair!" She laughed trying to kick off the sand and swim away. "Stop... ha ha ha please!" she gasped for air.

"Come on say it." Enishi prodded as Kaoru tried to push him away.

"No... ha ha Never!" She giggled. Enishi just tickled harder. "Ok fine. I cant breath... Enishi you are not a man but a ten on the Richter Scale and I bow to your Excellency!" she laughed.

Enishi laughed too. "I never get tired of hearing that." He sat down on the sand and Kaoru followed suit.

"You're not even ticklish!" Kaoru whined.

"I guess I'm just lucky." He smiled his eyes shinning.

"So, did you invite me down here to say that or you want something else?"

"Actually me and the guys decided that if you're going to hang with us why not share a hobby." Kaoru raised her eyebrows. "I'm meant surfing. You want to learn?"

"Is this one of those Carpe Diem things people are always talking about?" she asked.

"Let's find out. Ok, there is a spare stick in the shack I'll go get it." Enishi stood up and jogged toward the shack.

Kaoru grabbed her clothes and Ipod and followed behind him. She threw the stuff on a rock adjacent from Kenshin's and rung out her hair. She then took off her pants so that she was only wearing her bathing suit.

Unnoticed by her several men including a redhead looked on intently. Even in a one piece Kaoru looked really good. She strode over to Kenshin who had gotten his senses back.

"Enishi is going to teach me how to surf. You want to come and laugh shamelessly or get license to mock me for the rest of my life?" she smiled.

He returned the smile slightly. "Don't I already have that license?" he replied.

* * *

Kenshin POV

Seeing Kaoru and Enishi playing cat and mouse irked him a bit. 'Why do I care? Am I jealous?'

Why would I be jealous? It was just the new girl and his best friend hanging out. I don't care about what their flirting. No, it wasn't flirting it was horsing around. No, that sounded wrong to, they were just being friendly. Ugh, forget it, why would I care to begin with.

I wouldn't even care if they were making out but they weren't so it didn't matter. Besides I can steal her from Enishi if I was interested which I'm not so there.

It wouldn't be like he'd admit it to the Kamiya girl anyways. He'd just toy with her a little because it wasn't a serious relationship or anything besides dad wouldn't like that anyways.

Wow, since when did he care what his dad wanted? Ugh just forget this whole thing I'll just sit here being the babe magnet that I am.  
  
End POV

* * *

Kaoru try was she might couldn't get on the board. She even had trouble duck diving just to stay in one place. After an hour or two she was able to stand up for two seconds before whipping out. Coughing she said, "Enishi how about I watch you. I am done."

"Ok"

When Kaoru got to shore she dried herself with a towel and rung out her hair. She put on her mostly dried clothes and watched Enishi.

First he started carving and a small aerial He then executed a Shove-it and then slash. He finished with a fakie and a tailslide and switch stance.

When he finished he made his way to shore again and met up with Kaoru who had lain out taking in the sun's rays. "You know sun will make you get skin cancer when you're older.

"Coming from the tannest guy that spends all day in the sun that's rich." She replied and smiled.

* * *

Kaoru had just finished her shower in her room and was drying her hair. The phone rang by her dresser and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru guess who?"

"Misao is that you?" she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yeah I'm coming for a visit down there. Your aunt all ready set it up. I'm staying at your house for two weeks and better news. I'm going to college with you too!"

"Are you serious? That's awesome. When do you get here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

I have to stop there. Sorry guys. I'm squeezing in a chapter before camp. Don't expect another chapter for at least two more weeks. Later gators!  
  
-Leiko


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya, sorry for the late update but I had to go to another camp and I'm leaving tomorrow for another one so I'd thought I'd update a new chapter b4 I go.  
  
Anyways I made a new story previews thing and the story is called **Nothings fair in love and sports**. Please read the summary and tell me whether to write it or not. I think you'll like it if you like this one.  
  
**Chapter 6**

****

"MISAO!" Onlookers watched as a raven-haired teen streaked past them through the subway station.  
  
"KAORU!" Those watching quickly turned their heads to see a second raven- haired teen rush by them at full speed, with an enormous duffle bag swinging wildly hitting several unfortunate passersby squarely in the face.  
  
They met right smack dab in the middle embracing in a rib-cracking bear hug. "O my god I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" the first girl asked.  
  
"I can't complain." She hung her arm around her best friend as they headed for the exit. Further down they saw Megumi rushing down the steps to meat up with them. She wasn't sprinting like the other two, and many of the sub- way users were gracious that they wouldn't have to deal with two black eyes instead of one.  
  
"Itachi, I can't believe you made it. Kaoru's been bouncing off the walls, and if memory serves we ran thee red lights, two stop signs and nearly ran over four squirrels so we could be here half an hour early." She gave the younger girl a hug not quite as bone crushing as the one before.  
  
The trio swerved their way through the crowd and got to Megumi's car. Kaoru started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot at a much slower rate than when they came in. 

- - - - -

"Anyway Misao-chan there's the new cinema they built after the popcorn incident the last time you came over." Kaoru pointed as they she concluded the tour of the town.  
  
"I still say that if they had more fire extinguishers and less grease in the popcorn machine they wouldn't need a new theater." Misao sniffed.  
  
"Oh yeah here's the beach, you have to meet some of my new friends." The threesome hopped out of the car and headed for the ramshackle hut by the ocean. She could see that most of the guys were having a lunch break at the time.  
  
Kaoru dragged Misao and the not to delighted Megumi towards the hut.  
  
"Ok, here's Enishi, and Kenshin, and Katsu..."  
  
Aoshi came out of the tattered hut carrying a surfboard. He stared at Misao blinked once and continued his trek towards the beach. "Hey, Ice Brick, can't you be a little more hospitable towards my best friend?"  
  
"You of all people should no I shy away from physical confrontations." He replied over his shoulder with a smirk.  
  
"This isn't even a confrontation. Marilyn Manson scars off less people than you do."  
  
"Kaoru, don't speak to your friends like that." Misao reprimanded. She smiled beautifully at Aoshi who was now smirking even more.  
  
"Yes Kaoru your being very unladylike." The gang laughed.  
  
"By the way, I'm Makimachi Misao" she continued smiling.  
  
"Aoshi" he greeted. Misao felt her heart flutter as she heard his husky voice.  
  
"Misao you're drooling" Kaoru laughed.  
  
"Am not!" Misao retorted indignantly.  
  
"Are too!" the two girls vanished into a fury of sand and fists as the surfers erupted in laughter and Aoshi shrugged and went on his merry way.  
  
"You're acting like children," Megumi scolded as she pulled the two apart. They were breathing hard and their hair flared out in odd places.  
  
Kaoru stuck out her tongue, mirrored by Misao as Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
The gang continued laughing at them. - - - - -

* * *

Back at the Hajime residence, Kaoru had just finished her shower and was toweling her hair dry. Misao was already in her pajamas and the stereo was playing Americana quite loudly.  
  
Kaoru sat down on the bed. "Hey Kaoru?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You know that Aoshi guy, well what do you think of him?"  
  
"I think he's an insensitive statue but a very friendly for a statue that likes to argue."  
  
"Do you know if he's well, you know single?" Misao asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I've never seen him with another girl. I don't know, maybe he's gay?" Kaoru replied absentmindedly looking over a magazine.  
  
Misao's shoulders slumped. "You think he is?"  
  
"Well in my opinion he has a great body and it would be a shame hey, hold on a second here." She interrupted her self. "You like him don't you?'  
  
"Um, well maybe."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "So Ms. Boys are Icky all through Jr. High likes the Ice Man?"  
  
"Hey, you didn't have a boy friend till high school either." Misao replied.  
  
"Yeah, well you try and have a love life when Lt. Hajime of the 3rd squadron makes every middle school guy from here to Timbuktu wet themselves." They both laughed for this had happened on several occasions.  
  
"Remember Ryozab-something or other ran home crying when he walked you home." Misao spoke in between giggles.  
  
"I've never seen him run so fast even in P.E."  
  
"So anyway could you set me up with him?" Misao asked after her giggling subsided.  
  
"Who Ryozaburo-san?" Kaoru looked confused.  
  
"No smart one Aoshi?"  
  
"I don't know. It's usually Tae that does this sort of stuff. We haven't even had a conversation where we don't fight."  
  
"Come on, please? One date and I'll handle the rest?" Misao begged on her eyes pleading.  
  
"I don't know" Misao made a pouty face with the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, just promise never to do that face again. You look like an orangutan."  
  
"Deal"

* * *

"So, Aoshi, what kind of qualities do you like in a girl." Kaoru asked as she sat on a rock facing Aoshi while he meditated. 'I hope Misao appreciates this' Kaoru thought tiredly. It was 5:00 am on a Sunday morning and Kaoru had to freaking get up at 4:30 to get up at Aoshi's meditating time.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her and opened one eye. "Are you trying to hit on me?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Ewe, No." Kaoru made a disgusted face. "I'm just curios, what kind of characteristics the Ice Man looks for in a girl."  
  
"I said you could meditate with me not ask me put me on the Dating Game" Aoshi replied.  
  
"You're not gay are you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"No, and if you must know I like GIRLS who are intelligent have a spirited disposition."  
  
"You like spirited people?" Kaoru asked. "Well, I guess it's true that opposites attract. Anyways where would you go on a date?'  
  
"Are you sure you're not trying to hit on me?" he questioned.  
  
"No for the last time I don't like you that way. Now answer the question!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What are your interests?" Kaoru continued.  
  
"I like reading classical literature and plays and not being interrogated." He said pointedly.  
  
Kaoru copied down what he said on a note pad. "Not being interrogated," she murmured. "Ok, got it, now continue."  
  
"Are you always this irritating?" he got off his rock and stormed off. Kaoru hopped off her rock and followed him asking more questions.

* * *

Later Alligators After while crocodile. Good night everybody!  
  
I'll update soon cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye! 


	7. Chapter 7

I am updating this story before I go to school next Wednesday so here I go. Why is Wednesday spelled like that? I think it should be wensday. Don't you? When I rule the world that is what I'm changing first.

Chapter what 7ish

Kaoru yawned as she sipped her frozen double mocha frappachino. Misao eagerly was reading over Kaoru's carefully written notes. "Kaoru, you're a goddess!" Grumbling could be heard by the motionless lump who now cradled her head in her arms.

They were sitting at a local coffee shop that Tae's family owned in the mall. Meanwhile Aoshi, Enishi, and Kenshin were shopping for video-games and the like and spotted the pair. The walked over but, Kaoru didn't seem to notice trying to catch some beauty rest. Misao however did see them and hid away her notes on Aoshi.

Aoshi smirked when he approached. Enishi leaned over her resting form. He licked his finger and shoved it in her ear. He got the reaction he was looking for. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Kaoru had jumped up, knocked over her chair, spilled her drink, and was desperately trying to wipe the saliva out of her ear. "You didn't like my gift Kaoru?" Enishi asked.

"Gift, I'll give you a gift, come here!" she dashed towards him, only to be restrained by the giggling Misao and amused Kenshin. "You sick bastard."

Enishi just cocked his head and let a boyish grin spread over his features. Once Kaoru had calmed down the three guys took a seat with them.

"I see that Kaoru's a bit tired from hitting on me at five a.m. this morning." Aoshi smirked teasingly. Enishi and Kenshin sitting on both sides of Kaoru raised an eyebrow and sent glares at Aoshi who didn't seem to mind. Misao however was boring holes into Kaoru's head.

"You egotistical chauvinist, for the millionth time I was not and will never be interested in unemotional brick walls.' She defended. Misao seemed satisfied but wasn't happy that her future husband was being called a brick wall.

"Sure Kaoru, that's why you were asking all those questions about my love life," Both Kenshin and Enishi looked at Kaoru at that. She didn't meet their gazes.

"Listen, those weren't for me they…." She paused.

"Yes?" Aoshi prodded. He looked down at her expectantly. He glanced at Misao who was nervously biting her lip.

"Right, can't you just admit that you're in love with me?" he smirked arrogantly.

"You are too thick." She replied. "Besides, you're not my type." She looked away.

"What exactly is your type?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"I don't know, some guy who's sweet and smart and…" she started.

"Guys from the Brady Bunch basically right?" Enishi added.

"NO!" she bit out.

"Well she dated Amakusa Shougo up until last year." Misao cut in.

"WHAT?!!!" everyone but Kaoru who was to busy glaring at Misao exclaimed.

Kenshin who was completely flabbergasted spoke first. "The Amakusa Shougo? The gang leader of those Christian dudes that was arrested last year. That Amakusa Shougo?"

"Um yeah." She replied weakly.

"He killed a guy!" Enishi exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, about that see well like we went out to eat and um, things just got out of hand?" A pink flush was creeping up her neck and into her cheeks.

"YOU WERE THERE?" Enishi asked.

"Did I mention I'm into the rebellious, adventurous type that stands up for his beliefs?"

Enishi raked his hands through his hair. "Man, you know how to get into some deep shit." He leaned back in the chair. "It's not a very pleasant story how bout I stop talking." Kaoru replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Kaoru sent death glares to Enishi. Misao cleared her throat and elbowed Kaoru in the ribs. "Ouch! What?" Kaoru met Misao's gaze and remembered what she was doing.

She muttered something about one track minds and obsessive people. "Hey Aoshi," He lifted his head to show he was listening. He was still thinking about Kaoru's story.

"There's a carnival coming to town next week and we wanted to invite you guys to come with. We can take the whole gang."

"Yeah sounds great" all three said at the same time. They were not fully recovered from the shock of peppy little Kaoru dating a gothic psychopath.

The carnival.

* * *

Laughter and cheerful chatter filled the carnival grounds as the group walked around buying cotton candy and playing games. Kaoru wore pants a tight t-shirt sporting her favorite band.

Kaoru lagged behind and ran and got a running start and jumped onto Enishi's back. Enishi nearly fell over but caught himself. He glared at the girl who was currently grinning from ear to ear.

"That's for the wet willy from earlier. Plus I don't want to walk anymore."

"Tanuki your such a lazy bum." He replied good naturedly. "I know" she said.

Kaoru patted his white-topped head. "Ok, hi ho silver get going!" Enishi smiled despite himself. 'Could I actually be falling for this girl?' he thought.

After riding a vicious looking ride Enishi excused himself to the bathroom. While Kenshin and Sano were competing for a teddy bear at near by stand Misao pulled Kaoru over to the side.

"Ok, I got Aoshi to talk to me, here's the deal, if you can get me together with him alone he's in the bag." She whispered excitedly.

"You got Aoshi talking? Last time I saw you were doing most of it."

"Well after I told him I liked Billy Shakespeare he opened up some.

"You told him that? You hate Shakespeare. You started booing at the actors when we went to see Julius Caesar." Kaoru snapped

"Well maybe if Aoshi likes it I can too."

Kaoru clapped a hand to her head. "I gave you those notes to make conversation, not change your personality"

"Oh hush its fine. I'll just read up on some at home and I'm set."

"Are you stupid? You don't even speak English how are you going to read Old English.?" Her eyes were wide and she was literally screaming at her.

"Leave that to me, now, be quiet Aoshi is coming."

"Whatever you say Xena worrier princess."

After everyone collaborated together, everyone consisting of Megumi, Tae, Sano, Enishi, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Misao, Kaoru suggested they went on the Ferris wheel. It was a new one built out of steel and stretched several stories high. The compartments were enclosed with a great view of the city around it.

"Sorry but, I'll pass, I've had enough rides for a while. I think I'll stick to the ground." Enishi retreated still looking a little green.

"I'll stay too" Tae said.

When getting in line Misao was right behind Aoshi followed by Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi. The compartments could hold up to four people and it was Kaoru's job to make sure there wasn't in Misao's.

Right after Misao got on Kaoru 'got her foot stuck' on a piece of wire. "Let them go on ahead." She told the Ferris wheel attendant as she got her foot unstuck. 'God I'm good' she smiled inwardly to herself. Quite happy with herself she entered the next car however she wasn't the only person to get her foot stuck.

Megumi had coyly gotten her foot stuck so Kaoru and Kenshin got in a cart and Sano and Megumi followed in the next one.

As soon as the ride started Kaoru took out a secret pair of binoculars. She leaned on the window and looked into Aoshi and Misao's car. They seemed to be talking, well Misao was anyway. Aoshi just nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Well, Misao asked me to hook her up with Aoshi even though I'm not quite the expert on boys and matchmaking. So, here I am spying and trying to keep Misao from doing anything dumb."

"Is that was the interrogation was for?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah, but you wont believe what she did." Kenshin quirked an eyebrow in interest. "She actually told him that she liked Shakespeare."

"What so bad about that?" he asked.

"Well when you think Othello is a board game and Hamlet is a type of cutlet sandwich it doesn't look good."

Kenshin laughed and Kaoru soon joined in with him.

Halfway through the ride a horrible screeching sound could be heard and the ride jerked to a stop. Kaoru screamed as the car rocked viciously. She fell back onto the floor. She curled in the fetal position.

Kenshin who thought she was kidding rocked the car some more. He heard muffled whimpers and sobs and stopped. The car was still swaying slightly.

"What, Kaoru what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her quivering shoulder.

"I hate heights." Came an almost inaudible response from the shaking body.

"You rode all the roller coasters." He stated trying to keep his voice soothing.

"That's different your strapped in and you can't just fall."

"Kaoru look at me." Kenshin said calmly bringing her up in a sitting position next to him. He cradled her chin and brought her face so there gazes met. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes and threatening to overflow.

"It's alright; it's probably just a short circuit. We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." He gently brushed his lips to her forehead and let his arms encircled her waist.

"You must think I'm such a child." She sniffed wiping away her tears on her shirt.

"No, everyone's afraid of something. One of my martial arts friends was afraid of cats." He laughed making Kaoru giggle. She felt strangely at ease in his arms. 'Whoever thought that such and arrogant jerk could be so comforting.' She thought.

The next hour of there lives was spent dangling in a tiny car three stories above the ground. They sat together on the floor of the car holding hands, telling jokes and making each other laugh. To Kaoru, Misao and Aoshi were temporarily forgotten.

"You know you can be a real nice guy when you want to be." Kaoru said at last. She gave him a smile that would make most guys crumble.

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied with a grin of his own.

Then the ride jerked again and Kaoru let out a yelp. She latched on to Kenshin who was pleased with the contact. When Kaoru was around he felt warmer, more complete. He hadn't felt like this in a while and the truth was he was afraid.

He spoke softly to her and stroked her hair as the ride lurched and began it's decent.

"Finally" Kaoru sighed. She then noticed that her face was snuggled into Kenshin's chest and his arms were looped around her. She blushed an interesting shade of pink and pulled back. Kenshin, though not admitting it to himself, missed the warmth of her body against his.

She sat back on her the seat and fixed her hair. "Sorry about all this" she said still blushing. "You won't tell Yahiko or Sano will you? They would never let me live it down."

"Well maybe for a price?" he smirked. 'Uh I guess life is back to normal' Kaoru thought glumly. She liked the caring Kenshin; the one that took care of her. 'Wait did I just say I liked him? No I didn't'. Uh forget it'

"This is blackmail, its illegal." She snapped.

"Hmm wouldn't talk that way if you want your car back!" he shouted back.

"You ass, how dare you blackmail me with my own car!" she screeched.

"You'd better show more respect."

"Uh fine, name your price." She sighed defeated. Kenshin smiled evilly. 'Now this should be interesting.

- time to stop-

OOOOO my fist cliffe you must hate me now.

O well anyways here's the chapter. Toast to jelly bellies. Yay buh bye now.


	8. chapter 8

So everyone I'm not going to be able to update very much being in school and all. I had HW on the first day can you believe it? Not to mention I'm in all honors courses. Well, anyways this is going to be pretty short but I'll update the other one while I'm at it.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oh, waitress!" Kenshin drawled as he slung an arm over one of the four girls in his company. Kaoru blew her bangs out of her eyes and walked over toward his booth. The local restaurant, the Akabeko, was a local hangout where most people went to hang out. "What do you want now?" she snapped angrily.

"Tsk, Tsk Tsk that's not very nice Kaoru dear. I think some of these ladies would like something to drink." The girls at the table smiled maliciously and proceeded with their orders.

Kaoru, fuming, stormed over to the counter where she paid for the five drinks. "Hey tanuki, what's gotten you so riled up?"

"The idiot asshole over there," she gestured to Kenshin "is blackmailing me into paying for his and his stupid posse's food for a week."

"Whoa, blackmail, anything you want to share?"

"No" she snapped as she loaded her arms with the orders. "Wait you have something on your face." She said as she peered at the slightly dark smudge contrasting with his tan skin. Her face was relatively close to his as she rubbed away the mark.

"Hey, the Battousai is glaring at me." He said as he glanced up at the golden-eyed surfer. Kaoru followed suit grinning at what she discovered.

"I think we've hit a nerve Nishi." She whispered.

"I concur" he nodded. "I'd say let's milk it for all its worth." He smirked.

"You have such an evil mind." Kaoru grinned.

"I learned from the best." He said with a shrug.

* * *

**Kenshin POV**

'What the hell is going on over there? Enishi and Kaoru are just friends why are they so close? Keep your cool its probably nothing just keep your cool. I can't have another spastic episode like before. Wait now what are they doing.'

I glanced up to find Enishi pulling Kaoru against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned forward. 'This is making me sick I'm going to say something. Wait I can't do that then Kaoru would know. She probably would never let me live it down now.'

Enishi whispered something in Kaoru's ear and she giggled. 'This is starting to piss me off' One of the girls I was dining with started yanking at my arm. I glared at her. "You got something to say?" I bit out. "No" she squeaked frightened.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"He's totally jealous" Enishi laughed as they made there way to Kenshin's table drinks, in hand. "Hey, Buddy!" he smiled showing his perfect pearly whites.

"Yeah hi," Kenshin replied with a little more bitterness than usual. By this time Kenshin's fan girls were drooling over Enishi and had forgotten about their drinks.

"yeah, I was over by the bar and I saw Enishi, hope you don't mind if I take off with him **since I don't have a ride." **she said the last part with emphasis.

"Whatever." Kenshin said starting to regret this whole blackmail thing if it was just pushing Enishi and Kaoru together.

"Ok, then lets split Tanuki." Enishi replied eagerly kissing Kaoru on the cheek surprising even Enishi himself.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

"What the heck was that about?' she wondered. Not like I didn't like it but its just pretend right? Right? I can feel my heart pounding like a jackrabbit.

* * *

**Enishi POV**

"What the fuck was that about?" I mean its just pretend right. I'm just helping out a friend. Then why do I feel this way? "She doesn't seem to gross out that's good right?" Whatever gave me the gall to do that?" It felt so good though like she's supposed to be with me. I'm so confused.

* * *

**Kenshin POV**

"Holy shit!" Does that mean there a couple? Can I even compete? Compete? What the hell I why should I care what Enishi does? But, if he hurts her I swear I'll kill him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kenshin glanced at the arm that had snaked around Kaoru's waist. "Come on babe, let's go." Enishi urged her out of her stupor and guided her to the door. They walked out of the restaurant and to Enishi's convertible.

"Did you see the look on his face? Brilliant Enishi! That was fast thinking, and that babe comment I think Kenshin was about to burst."

"Yeah, quick thinking" he said half heartedly, the wind blowing his hair.

"If you got the balls to do that I'll try something to."

"You, my fair lady have piqued my attention." He grinned side glancing at her.

"It's a surprise!" Kaoru laughed as she threw back her head and let the wind blow back her raven locks.

* * *

Ok don't hate me it's a little short but I've been under a lot of pressure lately with this huge essay on To kill a mockingbird yadda yadda. By the way ill try to update soon buy no promises cuz I have an econ test tomorrow but don't tell my parents cuz im supposed to be studying.

And sorry about he POV thing its a little annyoing isnt it?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that it's been a while. School's always tough in fall.

I'll just go right into the story then.

What is it, chapter 9?

Enishi POV

A day had past after the encounter with Kenshin. I wonder what Tanuki has come up with in that little brain of hers.

Normal POV

All eyes on the beach well, at least the male population anyways, adverted their eyes to a stunning example of the female anatomy. The surfers' mouths all hit the floor simultaneously when they saw who was approaching. Out came Kamiya Kaoru clad in a pathetic excuse of a bikini and a transparent wrap around her waist. Both a bright red with a maze of black designs etched in the form of a dragon. Her hair was held up in a messy bun at the back of her head with a clip and a pair of shades rested on the top of her head, her body glistening from sun tan lotion.

Sano was the first to get his mind back in order. "**Jou-chan are you insane**!?" he yelled running up to his best friend. "**Go home and put some clothes on now**!"

"Why?" She asked innocently. "Is there something wrong with how I'm dressed?"

"I'd say no" interjected Katsu who was in the middle of drooling over Kaoru's breasts.

"Hey, my face is up here" she snapped.

"What happened to the girl that was explaining to me only a week ago that 'wearing a bikini objectifies women and makes a waste of the feministic efforts in the past."

"Well, maybe that was a little harsh." She admitted adjusting her hair for what seemed like the zillionth time..

Inside the little hut

"Alright Battousai, here's the line up for the next competition." Enishi said as he placed a sheet of paper with the names of various surfers on a rickety table.

"Mm hmm" Kenshin replied dully. 'What the hell does she see in him anyway? I'm a much better surfer, I'm financially safe, not to mention my incredible looks.' He thought. 'Enishi doesn't want to consider college. He's a complete bum; what would any girl see in him?'

"I was thinking of starting Sano in front of Katsu cuz he recently mastered that new aerial. What do you think?"

"So, What did you guys do after you left the café?" Kenshin asked, a question that was burning in him for the last 24 hours.

"Who Kaoru?"

"Yeah"

"Well I met her uncle, creepy guy, and we went to see a movie."

"Which one?"

"Ghost in shell 2. Kaoru was grabbing on my arm the whole time. She's such a scardy cat when it comes down to it." Enishi smirked watching Kenshin's eyes glaze with jealousy.

"Anyways, why don't we take a break and go outside."

They stepped out of the hut to find a group of poor beat up men lying around the shack along with some very smug looking surfers. Kenshin stepped over the unconscious Katsu who had apparently gone to far and walked up to Sano.

"Dude what did you do?" Enishi laughed as he watched a man's eyes spin.

"They were getting a little to close for comfort." He replied. "And some **don't know when to quit staring.** Um Katsu cough cough."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked. Sano gestured with his thumb to a girl Kenshin didn't recognize or so he thought.

Kaoru had spread her towel out over the sand and had stretched out under the shade of a palm tree with most of the male population gazing longingly.

Enishi and Kenshin's facial expression followed trend each lusting for the same woman.

At that moment Kaoru looked up and jogged lightly to them. Upon arrival she pressed herself to Enishi's stunned form and wrapped he arms around his neck. The height difference caused Kaoru to arc backwards to meet his face.

Enishi with his gasses slightly askew muttered a weak "hey" while concentrating on something other than the woman of his dreams' chest rubbing against his body.

"Did ya miss me?" she asked childishly placing a genuine smile on her face.

"Definitely" Enishi replied releasing a sigh of relief when Kaoru backed away. Kenshin's eyes were bright amber at this point. Sano was dumbfounded.

"I have an idea!" Kaoru cried. "Lets all go clubbing tonight." Enishi raised an eyebrow at and Kaoru winked back. Apparently she had been planning this step by step.

"Alright I'll invite Megumi" Sano said joyfully. "And no scanty clothing this time." He said pointedly at a certain Tanuki.

"Kenshin, you want to come?" Kaoru asked her eyes almost pleading.

"Sure". 'It'll give me time to talk to her about what she's doing. I know she's trying to make me jealous and its working.' He thought and turned away.

"Yeah it'll be a blast." She exclaimed. 'Dude were his eyes just yellow? Where have I seen those eyes before?"

"How did you manage getting all dressed up Kao?" Enishi whispered in Kaoru's ear intimately breaking her from her reverie.

"Well let's say Megumi is a genius in her own right." She whispered back. She thought back to last night.' The look on Kenshin's face tonight is worth all this crap I'm going through. Though I didnt mind getting a free smoothie from that vendor earlier.' she thought.

Last Night

"Megumi I need your help" Kaoru wined. It wasn't her first choice to ask Megumi. It was her last resort. She didn't particularly like having to be made fun of for eternity.

"You need **MY** help?" she sounded amused. "What could **YOU** possibly need **MY** help in miss independent?"

"I need you to help me look like a slut."

"Excuse me?"

"Enishi and I are playing a practical joke on someone to get back at him and I need to look like a slut to do it?"

"As in real prostitute slut, Yumi's closet kind of slut, or what YOU think is sluttish?"

"Third one."

"Oh my little Tanuki is growing up! I'm so excited." Megumi jumped up and down. "The female body is a very useful tool in getting what you need. When used the right way you can have anything you could ever want."

"Don't over exert your self and get a Hernia it's just a temp thing k." Kaoru put her hands up in defense.

"Oh Whatever. Come here lets get started."

"Now?"

"Of course!"

"But it's tomorrow."

"Whiners make the world dysfunctional."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Night soon fell upon the town and Kaoru skipped down the stairs with Megumi and Misao close in tow. Megumi had decided to give each girl a complete makeover, which could not have displeased her anymore than a root canal could.

"UGH do we have to wear this?" Misao groaned, pulling on her green knee length dress down.

"Yes, and you look fantabulous if I do say so myself. Maybe I should go into cosmetics." Megumi gloated.

"Well, we certainly look um… what's the word: whoreish? Kaoru muttered viewing her own navy one in the mirror. She bent over secretly taking some of the lip-gloss off.

(A/n that stuff drives me nuts.)

"Well it's **your** practical joke not mine." Megumi huffed adding more makeup to her face. "Are you sure this is a good joke to play on Kenshin?" she asked side glancing at a bewildered Kaoru.

"How'd you know it was Kenshin?" she blurted.

"Well you've been a bit miffed with him lately." She replied. "Do you think it's fair? No one deserves his or her heart to be toyed with Kaoru, no matter how awful you think someone is. It hurts more than anything, and you should know."

"Why were you helping me then?" Kaoru retorted.

"It's not up to me whether you want to rip someone's heart out, it's your choice but, if you do hurt Ken-san I'll be more than happy to console him for his loss."

"Anyways how about you Misao, how are things with Aoshi?" Kaoru interjected quickly changing subject.

"He's a completely hottie, but incredibly boring to listen to." She sighed exasperated. "I mean tea, Shakespeare, and poetry are great topics of conversation if you're a sixty year old British woman not a nineteen year old surfer!"

"I know I'm giving you two children way too much advice, but as the older, wiser, more mature, and prettier of you I will have to intervene again." Megumi commented mildly. "Think about it, Misao. If you really love Aoshi you should talk with him about himself, not change your personality, and drool over his looks. How shallow can you be?"

"Have you turned into the all-seeing Oz for crying out loud? We are teenagers; we have entitlement to mess around for at least one more year!" Misao retorted.

"Have it your way, but consoling Aoshi when he finds out that his girlfriend has been lying to him for weeks will be quite entertaining." At that the three made their way to Megumi's car to the local club RAGE.

Meanwhile at the club

Enishi and Kenshin arrived at the club. Seeing Sano at the club already indulging in a 'glass of who knows what.' Aoshi sat glumly next to him with a bored expression watching him guzzle down the beverage.

"Hey! Kenshinnnn, Enishiiiii, yooouve gotz to tries thiz." Came the half understandable slur from Sanosuke.

"Who's gonna take him home this time?" Enishi asked to no one in particular. "Not it" he exclaimed quickly.

"Not it" Kenshin followed. Last time he threw up in my car! It took weeks for me to get it out of the upholstery.

"I'll do it as long as he rides with his head out the window." Aoshi said watching with amusement as Sano started doing the chicken dance.

Entrance of Rage

"Hey I see Sano!" Megumi cried, briskly striding towards him. "And she's the one giving us advise" Kaoru murmured as she followed suit.

"Hey glad you could make it babe" Enishi greeted as he slinked an arm around Kaoru's waist. "Wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart." She replied.

"Hey Aoshi!" Misao piped as she took a seat next to him.

"Misao." Aoshi nodded letting a rare smile grace his features.

"So do you want to dance Nishi?" Kaoru asked cutely, aware that Kenshin was watching her every move. "I'd love to Kaoru-kun" The song was fast paced and Kaoru began to move to the beat as she led Enishi to the dance floor.

Kenshin turned away. He could not take the sight of his best friend and the girl he fell for grinding against each other. The glass in his hand cracked from the amount of pressure being forced on it. This did not go unseen be the perceptive Megumi trying to awaken Sano from his nighttime slumber on the bar table.

"Hey, Aoshi, since Megumi's taking care of Sano do you want to go talk or something?" Misao asked casually trying to keep her voice from cracking. Aoshi nodded in agreement and the couple left the club and headed toward a nearby park.

At this time the song was over and Enishi and Kaoru walked back to the table. Enishi sat down and pulled Kaoru onto his lap where she leaned into him. "You may be a good surfer Enishi but you need to work on your dancing need a little work." She laughed.

"Well Ms. Kamiya, what I lack in footwork I make up in other things." He kissed her lightly on the lips as a surprised Kaoru blinked back at him.

'Enishi's really good at acting, if I didn't know better I'd think we were a couple!' Kaoru thought.

Kenshin had reached a new height of anger; the glass in his hand shattered, surprising everyone around him. He threw the now red-coated splinters to the floor ignoring the pain in his hand. **"Kaoru we have to talk!" **he bit out every word through ground teeth.

He grabbed her arm with his clean hand and dragged her towards a corner of the bar before she could respond.

"Listen Kaoru" Kenshin grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her flat against the wall. "Enough is enough. I get the point. I know what you've been doing, and believe me, it worked okay." His harsh tone was heard even over the loud music and conversations of the club.

His bangs covered his eyes, but Kaoru felt the intense emotion and urgency in his voice. A lump built up in her throat rendering her speechless. His breaths were raspy and he was close enough so that she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"What do you want me to do? Hmm? Say I'm jealous. Well I am and it makes me sick to see you with him." Kaoru was dumbfounded. Sure she thought he would get mad but not go completely insane over it.

-

-

-

At this point Enishi stood up intending to go after her. "Don't" Slender fingers latched to his arm holding him back.

"Megumi-san? Why not, there's no telling what Kenshin will do when he's angry." Enishi tugged on his arm.

"She needs to hear what he has to say."

-

-

-

"Now are you happy?" he was yelling now. "Is this what you wanted? You do not want to toy with me Kaoru" She winced as the grip on her arms tightened sure to leave a bruise the next day. The concrete against her back was chilling but not as cold as the Kenshin she faced at this moment.

-

-

-

"Are you crazy?" Enishi cried out. "You've never seen Kenshin angry before, he can't control himself."

"Still, she needs to hear it. You don't understand. She doesn't understand. Amakusa didn't treat her right. She doesn't understand emotional pain anymore!" Megumi's eyes began to tear up and a few stray drops escaped.

-

-

-

"Every time you're with that stupid bastard it tears me up." His voice lowered to a husky whisper. "You won't see him. I won't let you."

Kaoru regained her voice back and her temper. "You will not decide who I see and who I don't. You're just like my Uncle and I will not be controlled." She yelled.

"Don't you get it? It's not about you anymore. You made me fall in love again and I won't let anyone take that away again." The anger had slowly ebbed away. Though his tone was still forceful, it was gentler.

'Love' Kaoru thought back to the last time she thought she was in love. It was empty. He left.

-

-

-

"What are you saying Megumi?" Enishi asked urgently. "What do you mean she doesn't understand it?"

"She took everything in at one time. Being left alone can tear someone up. It's painful to lose something precious like a parent. Multiplying that by four is a pain, well; it can make anyone go insane. But, she, she was strong; she found a way around it. Locked them all inside, put a smile on and ignores it." The tears were streaming down her face now.

"The human body takes the path of least resistance; after a while pain goes numb, you can't feel it anymore. Emotions are the same, keep ignoring it and ignoring it you just can't feel it anymore.

-

-

-

"Kaoru, I know you care about me, you wouldn't go through with any of this if you hated me." He was pleading now. "Don't hurt me anymore." He looked into her eyes where amethyst pools filled with hurt looked for comfort. He leaned in, covering her lips with his own. He pulled away slowly, searching her face for any emotion.

"I…I…"Kaoru stammered. All of a sudden she couldn't string a coherent thought. Things Megumi said earlier kept running through her mind.

"Do you think it's fair? No one deserves his or her heart to be toyed with Kaoru, no matter how awful you think someone is. It hurts more than anything, and you should know."

'I should know? How would I know?' Scenes where Kenshin gripped Kaoru's scared form on the Ferris wheel came to mind. 'I was afraid? He made me feel better, but he says I'm hurting him?

'How? I haven't touched him so why?' She thought.

"Kaoru?" worried eyes scanned hers.

Kaoru composed herself. "I'm fine" she replied. "I…I have to go." She whispered touching her head with her hand, as if it could clear her mind and ducked under his arms.

"Kaoru are you okay, did he do anything to you?"

Kaoru looked up at her pretend boyfriend. Green eyes held genuine worry as he looked down at her. That is when he noticed the bruising red marks on her upper arms.

"**What the hell did you do**?" Immense rage and possessiveness consumed Enishi as he pushed Kenshin.

"You touch her again, friend or not, I'll make you pay." He growled.

"Stop it. Just drop it. Megumi, take me home, I'm tired." Kaoru demanded. Megumi nodded and reached for their coats. They exited the club without another word.

Enishi glared at Kenshin and followed. Kenshin sighed, 'this is turning out way more complicated then I'd hoped it would. I should have told her a while ago.' He thought.

Hey guys, I know bad me I haven't updated since October. Don't expect another one till after exams. Yeah I know really angsty right. Did you like it? I might make a pre/sequel that's a little more serious with history like what happened with Amakusa cuz believe it or not I do have it sorta planned out.

**Review and tell me if I should or not! **I like to see if I will get any readers before I write.

Anyways I got this really cool Patrick watch from Burger King. But that's beside the point entirely.


	11. Chapter 11

Holy cow! I really slacked off with this one didn't I? You guys must hate me considering I said I would update after fall exams and I just finished my spring ones. This is a really short one.

I kinda want to finish this up cuz I'm getting kinda bored with it. Truthfully there is only about one chapter plus an epilogue left so yeah. I'm in the middle of another story too, which is getting more reviews so that may be my better one.

The trend of my story follows my mood, when I'm angry I do more angst and when I'm in a hopelessly romantic mood its fluff galore. So this is a little bit fluffy cuz I was happy but I wrote it at 12 midnight so I wasn't in the mood to go into anything too much.

Thanks Leiko!

* * *

- Chapter 11 My little secret!

* * *

"78, 79, 80," Misao counted her steps as she blocked out all of the nonsense Orwell and Hemmingway blubbering coming from the charming yet, dull companion as she walked slightly in front of him through the park.

I believe that 1984 was far more intriguing than the animal farm in its criticism of human culture and government because…"

"97, 98, 99, 100"

"However, my favorite novel of all time would have to be …"

"111,112, 113,"

"This is because of it's comical yet, compelling use of satyr…"

"120, 121," Ugh this is stupid, Misao thought, "I can't take it any more" she practically screamed spinning 180 degrees to face him. "I've had enough of this completely boring topic and if I have to listen to you blab on an on about another dead guy I will combust!"

Aoshi blinked.

"Ok, fine I admit it. I asked Kaoru to ask you a whole bunch of questions so you would like me. But, I've so learned my lesson. Don't bother if the guy is a complete bore!" she panted spitting out more insults.

"Truth be told, I hated English, I spent one half of the time doing homework and the other sleeping. I can't tell you the difference between superlatives or independent clauses or anything like that. I can't even spell received right on the first try. I don't even know who the hell Jane Austen is ok!" She gestured with her hands widely.

Misao looked up exasperated. She expected Aoshi to be angry, considering she'd called him a bore right to his face. She was completely blown away when he smiled down at her.

He leaned down until his lips lightly brushed by her ear. "Perhaps that's why you didn't understand that I have been making up plots and titles of books that don't exist."

Misao flushed. "You knew?" she sputtered. "Why didn't you say something, you just let me make a fool out of myself for the last few weeks? I mean sure it was kind of shallow to do all this and even drag Kaoru into all of this and…mph" Aoshi leaned in and shut her up with a gentle kiss.

Misao just about melted and felt her spirits droop when he pulled back. "Actually, I found it quite flattering that you would go to such lengths to impress me." He grinned slightly.

Misao blushed again. "Well this is more that humiliating." She joked truthfully.

Aoshi chuckled in response. "I just hope you won't find me such a bore from now on" he replied, as Misao could prayed that the flush to her cheeks would not be permanent after today. Aoshi looped his arm around Misao's petit waist as she allowed herself to be guided though the park.

* * *

Kaoru groaned into her hands as she flopped onto her bed. "How did my life get so freaking complicated?" she muttered. 'Although it's particularly my fault," she thought glumly.

"Megumi?" she turned to face her cousin who was in the process of flipping through a magazine. She raised her head to show that she was listening, although her eyes never left the page."

"Why can't I have a normal boyfriend just for once in my life?" she asked.

"Because sweetie, you're not into normal." She answered like it was the most obvious question in the world. "And, I hate to say I told you so."

Kaoru wasn't sure how to respond, she wanted to be angry, but Megumi was right, _again._

The phone rang, and Kaoru satisfied with a temporary relief to her misery, rolled over and answered it. "Lo?"

"Hey it's me,"

"Enishi?" Kaoru blinked. 'So much for temporary relief' she thought sardonically.

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok and everything." He sounded anxious and jittery.

"Don't go all spastic on me, I'm fine, just a little fatigued." She replied, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Ok" he sounded relieved. "Hey, how about we go to a party on Saturday night to take your mind off of things."

At the moment, Kaoru figured it would be a good idea considering that she needed time and effort to confront her feelings on the two boys and this would be a good way to avoid it temporarily. "Sure"

"Great I'll pick you up at eight ok."

"That's fine with me"

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kaoru sighed and stared at her ceiling once again. This had been one of the longest days of her young life, and she fell into a dreamless sleep in no time.

Megumi sighed and covered her younger cousin with a blanket.

* * *

-

* * *

Ok, you must hate really hate me but I posted something right? Review if you want, I'm on vacation so maybe I'll actually write something longer that this. TTFN ;P 


End file.
